kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Charles "Charlie" Hesketh
"What happens in Italy stays in Italy" Charlie to his ex-girlfriend before exploding the factor she was in. Charles "Charlie" Hesketh was a Kingsman candidate selected by Chester King for the position of Lancelot. After he fails the Kingsman test he becomes one of Valentine's converts. He is a supporting antagonist in ''Kingsman: The Secret Service'', and the secondary antagonist of ''Kingsman: The Golden Circle''. After failing to become an agent of the Kingsman services, he appears as one of Richmond Valentine's goons. Kingsman: The Secret Service Following Agent Lancelot's death in the hands of Richmond Valentine and his henchwoman Gazelle, secret intelligence agency Kingsman opened a vacancy for a new agent to replace him. Kingsman leader Arthur (Chester King) recruited Charlie as a candidate with high hopes that he would succeed. During his training at Kingsman, Charlie formed a rivalry with Gary "Eggsy" Unwin and Roxy Morton. He, Gary, and Roxy became the last three candidates in the training program, but Charlie ultimately failed (what was unbeknownst to him) a test where he was tied to the rails of an oncoming train and fearfully revealed Kingsman's information to a lunatic in exchange for his life. He realized that it was simulation and Arthur condemned Charlie's cowardice by calling him a "bloody disgrace". Gary and Roxy continued their training, and Charlie was sent home. During Eggsy's mission to defeat Valentine at his mountain bunker and save the world from chaos, Charlie reappeared as a one of the party guests, explaining that his family was invited. Wielding a knife, Charlie apprehended Eggsy and blew his cover to Valentine as payback against Kingsman. In response, Eggsy tasered Charlie with his ring and punched him in the face, knocking Charlie unconscious. Charlie wasn't seen for the rest the movie. Unknown to Eggsy, when he taser Charlie, it caused the implant in his neck to malfunction. This stopped the implant exploding Charlie's head, but he did lose his right arm and vocal cords. Meeting Poppy At some point after the events of the last film, he met Poppy Adams and became a member of The Golden Circle, where he received a cybernetic arm and voice box. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Ambushing Eggsy When making his way home one day, Charlie attacks Eggsy, and reveals his new arm. Eggsy fights Charlie inside a Black London Taxi, followed by Charlie's henchmen. When The Taxi crashed, Charlie was propelled out of the taxi, ripping his cybernetic arm from his body. Eggsy then leads the henchmen to Hyde Park, where they are killed in an explosion. Eggsy then drives the taxi into the lake and into an underwater room as the police arrive. Destroying Kingsman's Headquarters Eager to get home in time for his friends birthday, Eggsy swims through the sewer, leaving the taxi in the underwater room. As Eggsy left, Charlies cybernetic arm hacks into the Kingsman (via remote control) database and retrieves the locations of the Kingsman Agents. On the night after, as Eggsy dines with Princess Tilde and her parents, a volley of missiles destroy the Kingsman headquarters, killing JB and all the Kingsman agents (including Roxy) leaving only Eggsy and Merlin. Helping and Killing Clara When his ex-girlfriend Clara called him asking for the cure, he instructed her to got to Italy. Unknown to Charlie, Clara was being tracked by Eggsy. When Eggsy arrived, he stole a vial of the antidote. When Eggsy and Whiskey went down the lift, Charlie used his tablet to make the lift spin at extreme speeds. He then left in a helicopter. Clara called him and begged him not to tell Poppy that it was her who led the spies to the factory, to which he promises not to. Shortly Afterwards he betrays her and triggers and explosion in the factory, killing her. Attack at Poppy Land To be AddedCategory:Charaters Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Traitors Category:Villians Category:Kingsman: The Golden CIrcle characters Category:Henchmen Category:British Category:Deceased Characters